Cronica de un Sacrifico
by Fenix Heart
Summary: Entra y descubre el sacrifico mas bello por amor del que es capaz de hacer el ser humano Song Fic , espero les guste H


Hola gente , regrese temporalmente con este pequeño song fic , La canción se llama "No me dejes de amar" , es de un chico que se llama Victor Drija , espero que les guste , y estén pendientes por que falta poco para que regrese con una nueva historia de esas que les gustan jaja , besos y dejen sus comentarios

_Hoy , te he mirado dormir Y entendí que en mi _

_Yo soy tu , tu eres yo Y no hay nadie más _

_No, te has marchado y yo aquí _

_Que te empiezo a escribir Un adiós , con amor _

_Con recuerdos atados a mi corazón _

_No me dejes de amar _

_Don de quiera que vallas siempre lleva un pedazo de mi _

_Cuéntame tus sueños Mira hacia el cielo Me encontraras ahí _

_No me dejes de amar Aun que exista distancia ,_

_aun que a veces te cueste dormir Mi amor por ti ya nada lo iguala _

_Y así pase el tiempo Por favor no te olvides de mi _

_Todo es distinto sin ti No me quiero mentir _

_Lo sabemos los dos Que ahora te extraño más _

_Yo voy a amarte sin fin Y el futuro dirá que no hay que soñar _

_Para ser feliz _

_No me dejes de amar Donde quiera que vallas , _

_Siempre lleva un pedazo de mi _

_Cuéntame tus sueños mira hacia el cielo _

_Me encontrara ahí _

Muchas veces pensamos que nuestro estilo de vida nunca será suficiente como para compartirlo con la persona que amamos o que creemos amar , el miedo nos invade al voltear a nuestro alrededor y ver que tal ves no estamos rodeados de riquezas o lujos , o que no tenemos una familia modelo . Duele darnos cuenta que lo único que tenemos para ofrecer es un sentimiento que hasta la fecha hemos considerado como algo efímero y pasajero . Pero una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de miel logro cambiar en mi esa opinión .

La guerra entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal estaba en su punto máximo , nadie se atrevía a salir de su casa por temor a ser capturado o simplemente asesinado . La Orden de Fénix trabajaba a Marchas forzadas en conjunto con el ministerio de magia para poder encontrar la ubicación exacta de Lord Voldemort y terminar con la guerra . Aquella noche llovía en las calles de Londres , acabábamos de regresar de una misión bastante peligrosa , todos los miembros de la brigada estábamos exhaustos , el resto de la orden se mantenía alerta mientras nosotros descansábamos un poco . Descanso , era un lujo que no me daba desde hace mucho tiempo , solo subí a mi habitación a pensar en silencio , solo , como me había sentido desde la muerte de mi padrino Sirius y poco tiempo después la muerte de Dombledor

¿Estas bien Harry ? – me pregunto ella al mirar mi rostro de preocupación

No , no estoy bien (comienzo a dar vueltas por la habitación ) , el tiempo sigue su curso , la gente sigue muriendo y no logramos encontrarlo (doy un fuerte puñetazo para hacerle un hueco a la puerta del armario ) –

Lo se y te entiendo , pero poniéndote así no lograrás nada –

Dices que me entiendes , la verdad lo dudo mucho , nadie entiende la presión que siento sobre mis hombros todo el mundo espera algo de mi , algo grandioso , algo que no se si pueda darles yo solo –

¡¡ Te hemos repetido y demostrado hasta el cansancio que no estas solo , Ron y yo nunca te dejaremos , yo nunca te dejare solo !! –

No puedo , no puedo arrastrarlos conmigo , si les llegara a pasar algo , si te llegara a pasar algo ( me pongo frente a ella y la tomo por la cintura ) no me lo perdonaría ….

Yo no te perdonaré nunca que me alejes de ti –

No ….(me separo bruscamente y le doy la espalda ) no puedo Hermione , toda la gente que he querido a muerto por mi causa , mis padres , Sirius , Dombledore , no puedo permitir que a ti te pase lo mismo , déjame solo por favor –

Pero Harry escuchame …

¡¡ VETE !! –

Le grite como nunca lo había hecho , ella me miro con tristeza y sin mencionar palabra cerro la puerta de la habitación . Me quede ahí parado , sintiéndome el peor de los idiotas al haber alejado a la única persona que me ha querido tal y como soy , que me ha soportado en las buenas y en las malas . Salí de mi habitación atravesé el pasillo y toque a la puerta , nadie respondió , lentamente abrí la puerta , al atravesar el umbral la encontré ahí recostada sobre la cama profundamente dormida , me arrodille a su lado y tome su mano , en ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad .

_**Hoy , te he mirado dormir Y entendí que en mi **_

_**Yo soy tu , tu eres yo , Y no hay nadie más **_

El sol que atravesó la ventana , me dio una sensación de calidez , acompañado de una tierna mirada que sentía sobre mi , levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que ella estaba mirándome con aquellos destellos dorados que me gustaban tanto .

¿ Estuviste ahí toda la noche ? –

Si , me sentí muy mal por como te trate , vine a pedirte per…… (ella me coloco uno de sus finos dedos suavemente sobre la boca )

No digas más –

Se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro , sentía su aliento fresco cada ves más cerca , hasta que sus dulces y tersos labios se unieron con los míos , correspondí sin vacilar , algo que estaba dormido dentro de mi despertó ese sentimiento al que no creí ser merecedor despertó en mi corazón gracias a ella , le dije la verdad , le dije que la amaba y le di las gracias por no haberme dejado solo a pesar de todo , me miro a los ojos , me regalo otra probada de su dulzura y calidez y me abrazo susurrándome un te amo al oído , no necesitamos más , todo estaba dicho .

Pasaron algunas semanas más de guerra , ambos íbamos y veníamos , en algunas ocasiones juntos , en otras ella iba con mi mejor amigo o se quedaba en el cuartel a ayudar con los heridos . Durante ese tiempo toda la organización se percato de que había algo entre nosotros , nadie dijo palabra pero se sentía felices de que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento , algo bueno había resultado

Tenemos noticias , debemos movernos rápido - entro ojoloco gritando al comedor – hemos localizado uno de los bunquers donde se esconden los dirigentes de los vampiros y los hombres lobo –

Debemos llegar cuanto antes – (Remus)

El viaje será largo y peligroso , nos acercaremos lo más psible por traladador y luego continuaremos a pié , he examinado los mapas , si nos damos prisa en dos días estaremos ahí – (ojoloco)

Pues manos a la obra , Ginny , Tonks , Hermione , Ojoloco y Charly , alístense partiremos en 10 minutos – (Remus)

Yo también ire – Me levanto de mi asiento pero la vista se me nubla y regreso al sentir un profundo palpitar en mi cabeza

No , tu te quedas , acabas de regresar y la batalla que tuviste fue muy dura – (Remus)

No te preocupes amor , te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir , volveré pronto – Hermione me da un beso y sale de la habitación .

10 minutos después deseándoles la mejor suerte del mundo desaparecieron del cuartel

_**No**__**, te has marchado y yo aquí Que te empiezo a escribir**_

_**Un adiós , con amor Con recuerdos atados a mi corazón **_

_**No me dejes de amar Don de quiera que vallas**_

_**siempre lleva un pedazo de mi Cuéntame tus sueños**_

_**Mira hacia el cielo Me encontraras ahí **_

Pasaron 15 días desde que el grupo salió del cuartel , hasta ese día no habíamos tenido noticias , esta situación me tenía totalmente de cabeza , sin saber nada de ellos , de ella del amor de mi vida , la noche del día 16 Freg , George y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala alrededor de la chimenea , cuando unos ruidos extraños salieron de entre las llamas y la silueta de un hombre se presento frente a nosotros era Ojoloco , Fred se apresuro a llamar a los demás miembros que se encontraban en el cuartel

Muchachos las cosas están muy difíciles por aquí , apenas logramos llegar al lugar y encontramos una casona abandonada y conectamos la chimenea a la red flu , pero es peligroso y no tenemos mucho tiempo –

¿ Como están todos , como va la misión ? – (Señor Wesley)

Todos estamos bien , Arthur , pero esta muy peligroso , todo esta fuertemente vigilado , por dementores y gigantes –

¿ Como esta Hermione ? – no me pude contener en preguntar por ella

Estoy bien amor , no te preocupes , volveremos pronto – escuche su vos detrás de Ojoloco

Bueno muchacho ya viste que tu amorcito esta en buenas condiciones , ahora escucha con atención y todos ustedes también , es importante , tanta vigilancia solo significa una cosa , que Voldemort esta en el bunquer , en cuanto estemos seguros tendrán que venir para terminar con esto , Harry prepárate , te avisaremos para que se unan a nosotros –

Dicho esto , Ojoloco desapareció , todos nos quedamos en silencio , sabíamos que el momento se acercaba , así que nos tomo por sorpresa salí de la sala y me fui directo a mi habitación , cerré la puerta tras de mi y me fui directo a la ventana para rogarle a dios que la cuidara , me sentía perdido y vacío sin ella

_**No me dejes de amar**__** Aun que exista distancia ,**_

_**aun que a veces te cueste dormir Mi amor por ti ya nada lo iguala **_

_**Y así pase el tiempo Por favor no te olvides de mi **_

Los días comenzaron a correr su curso de nuevo , cada día , cada minuto y cada segundo me sentía peor , vacío , no me permitían salir del cuartel por temor a que no me encontraran en el momento de que el grupo tratara de contactarse con nosotros , pero estaba a punto de volverme loco , el único consuelo que me quedaba eran los pocos momento en los que podía cerrar los ojos y adéntrame en mis sueños , aquellos sueños en los que estaba con ella , momentos en los que la tenía entre mis brazos .

_**Todo es distinto sin ti No me quiero mentir **_

_**Lo sabemos los dos Que ahora te extraño más **_

_**Yo voy a amarte sin fin Y el futuro dirá que no hay que soñar **_

_**Para ser feliz **_

Por fin el día esperado llego , mes y medio después de su partida en la madrugada más fría que había sentido en mucho tiempo , Charly se comunico con nosotros por la red flu , era el momento teníamos que partir hacia el ultimo encuentro con Voldemor , la valla final . Charly nos dio instrucciones detalladas de cómo llegar para no tener contratiempos , lo encontraríamos a el y a Remus frente a la casa abandonada que habían habilitado como cuartel .

Para no ser descubierto , con un poco de poción multijugos , adquirí otra apariencia y comenzamos el camino , primero por trasladador y luego a pié , siguiendo las instrucciones de Charly tal cual no nos fue difícil llegar al lugar , los Wesley nos recibieron e inmediatamente entramos a la casa . El efecto de la poción desapareció regresándome a la normalidad , un alivio debo decir , no me gustaba la apariencia de un mago viejo y gordo .

¡¡ HARRY!! –

Mi amor estaba parada frente a mi , corrió a abrazarme y a darme un hermoso beso , el mejor de todos

Muchachos siento interrumpirlos , pero no tenemos tiempo que perder , Harry debemos irnos – (Remus)

Con mucho pesar me separe de ella , todos nos miraban , mi mejor amigo y su hermana nos sonrieron , al ver la situación tan embarazosa en la que estábamos , se acercaron a nosotros para romper un poco aquel silencio . Nos tomamos unos minutos para poder organizar el ataque final , cuando todo estuvo listo , nos tomamos los últimos segundos para meditar lo que estábamos apunto de hacer y salimos del pequeño cuartel .

Luego de mucho caminar de enfrentar algunos obstáculos , derrotar dementores , trolls y gigantes y de deshacer algunos maleficios llegamos al lugar , una pirámide negra se alzaba ante nosotros , entrar sería fácil , el verdadero reto estaba en salir victoriosos , la mire junto a mi , ahí como lo había prometido siempre a mi lado , la amaba tanto en ese momento …

Logramos entrar a la pirámide y la guerra estallo de nuevo por todos lados , luchamos contra mortifagos , vampiros , gigantes y un sin fin de criaturas , algunas de ellas en la vida las había visto , pero trabajando juntos logramos llegar hasta el objetivo . Poco a poco los miembros de la orden se fueron rezagando para cubrirme la espalda y que lograra llegar hasta Voldemort , la ultima en quedarse conmigo fue ella .

¡¡ SIGUE ADELANTE HARRY , ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO YO ESTARE BIEN !! – Me dijo

¡¡ NO , NO TE ABANDONARE , TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO QUIERO QUE LUCHES CONMIGO !! –

¡¡ NO SEAS TERCO ESTA ESCRITO LA PROFECIA DEBE CUMPLIRSE , YO SOLO TE ESTORVARIA , POR FAVOR VETE , YO TE ALCANZARE DESPUÉS , ES UNA PROMESA !! –

¡¡ CONFÍO EN TI , TE VERE MAS TARDE !! –

¡¡ ES UN TRATO (CRUSHIO) , AHORA VETE !! -

_**Yo voy a amarte sin fin Y el futuro dirá que no hay que soñar **_

_**Para ser feliz **_

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi destino , luego de unos minutos , lo encontré , ahí de pié en medio de lo que ahora era solo nuestro lugar , esperando pacientemente .

Por fin llegas Potter –

Siempre dicen que lo mejor llega al final –

Cuanto razón tienes muchacho , tu final tiene que ser , espectacular –

No más que el tuyo –

Vas a pagar Potter –

Tu le debes más a este mundo , así que lo lamento pero la hora de pagar no es la mía -

¡¡ PREPARATE POTTER !! –

La batalla final comenzó , por fin la fuerza del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempo serían medidas contra los conocimientos del único mago sobre la tierra que había logrado sobrevivir a una maldición asesina , una lucha a muerta en la que solo uno de nosotros lograría sobrevivir .

Hubo momentos en los que me sentí morir , pero los destellos dorados de sus ojos me regresaban la fuerza , el saber que si mataba al mago que tenía enfrente lograría tener un futuro limpio con la mujer amaba , me daba nuevas frezas para seguir luchando y por fín , luego de una gran explosión lo logre , ahí tirado frente a mi son vida , había exhalado su ultimo suspiro , pero aún así , aún muerto la expresión de maldad no se borraba de su rostro , pero había terminado , todo había terminado .

Deje caer mi barita inservible , y me deje caer yo mismo , no recuerdo otra ocasión en la que me sintiera así , tan cansado como para no sostenerme en pié , comencé a ver todo negro , unos segundos después perdí el conocimiento . Desperté tiempo después en una cama suave , mire mis manos , algo golpeadas , trate de sentarme pero no lo logre era tal el dolor de mi cuerpo que preferí regresar la cabeza a la almohada , la puerta de la habitación se abrió , era mi amigo , mi mejor amigo , también estaba muy maltratado , pero al menos estaba de pié envuelto en una bata de dormir .

¿ Como estas compañero , como te sientes ? - ,e pregunto el con una sonrisa un poco forzada pude notar

Magullado pero , lo logramos verdad , por fin todo termino –

Si amigo , lo lograste , todo por fin termino –

Hermione , donde esta , quiero verla

Mi amigo bajo la cara y me dio la espalada , eso no podía ser buena señal

Ron dime la verdad ¿ Donde esta Hermione ? –

Ella …. Ella esta ….. –

Deja de darle vueltas , dime donde esta –

Ella es internada en el quinto piso –

Ven ayúdame , quiero verla –

Trate de levantarme de nuevo , pero lo hice tan rápido que se me nublo la vista y mis piernas no respondieron caí de frente contra el suelo , mi amigo corrió a ayudarme , en ese momento sentí que otro par de manos me tomaron de los brazos y me depositaron en la cama , Era ojoloco

Tranquilo muchacho , yo te llevare con ella , pero de veras usar esto , aún no estas en condiciones de caminar –

El ex auror me señalo una silla de ruedas , no me hacía mucha gracia pero de eso a seguir cayéndome por los pasillos , sin más remedio y con ayuda de mis amigos accedí y me senté en la silla , empujado por Ron atravesé los pasillos bajo las miradas de preocupación y una que otra de lastima , algo andaba mal . Por fin llegamos hasta el quinto piso , y entramos en la tercer puerta a la izquierda , ahí estaba ella , recostada sobre la cama muy pálida y con heridas por todo el cuerpo , me destrozo verla de esa manera , pero al menos estaba vivía .la tome de la mano esperando alguna respuesta pero n obtuve nada .

Tenemos algo que decirte muchacho – Lupin acababa de entrar en la habitación

¿ Que tiene , cuanto tiempo tardara en recuperarse ? –

Harry , tienes que ser fuerte para soportar lo que vas a escuchar –

¡¡ NO ME SERMONEE POR FAVOR , YA NO TENGO 10 AÑOS , DIGAME LA VERDAD !!

Hermione no sobrevivirá a menos que le hagamos un transplante de corazón –

Recuerdo que aquellas palabras retumbaron tanto en mi cerebro como si me las hubieran marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo .

No lo entiendo , ¿ que le paso ? – pregunte mientras sentía las lagrimas correr por mi rostro

Cuando te cubrió para que llegaras con Voldemort , lucho como las grandes eso no lo dudes nunca , pero recibió demasiado castigo , múltiples crushiatus entre otras maleficios , después de matar al último mortifago su corazón se colapso –

Ella se sacrifico por mi – Me quede sin palabras

Harry , debes saber que, sin un nuevo corazón , ella no pasara la noche –

Estamos en el mundo mágico , no puedo creer que no haya alguna poción o algún hechizo para poder ayudarla no la pueden dejar morir – cuando dije estas ultimas palabras sentí como las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos

Harry entiende una cosa , aun que seamos magos nuestro cuerpo es como el de un ser humano , tal ves si la hubiéramos encontrado antes , tal ves ……

¡¡ BASTA !! el "tal ves " o el "si hubiéramos" , ahora no tienen ningún caso , (me seco las lagrimas ) solo hay una cosa por hacer -

Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer .

Hermione abrió los ojos 3 días después de haberle realizado la crujía un poco atontada por los sedantes y los medicamentos , pero estaba bien , ahora todo estaría bien .

Hola muñeca , ¿ como te sientes ? – (Ron)

Me duele el pecho un poco – contesto con una vos un poco débil

Es normal , con la cirugía que te hicieron , pero con los cuidados adecuados te recuperaras en unos meses –

¿ Cirugía? – pregunto ella un poco distraída

Estabas muy mal herida cuando te encontramos , te lastimaron tanto que tu corazón estaba en muy mal estado y tuvieron que hacerte un transplante para que sobrevivieras , pero ahora ya todo paso, ganamos la guerra Voldemort esta muerto –

Voldemor esta ….. muerto ….. Harry , ¿ donde esta ? –

Será mejor que descanses aún estas muy débil Hermione no debes sobresaltarte –

¿ Que esta pasando , donde esta ?Ron por favor , quiero verlo – Cuando termino de decir esto se desmayo

La mantuvieron sedada durante los siguientes 15 días , a menudo despertaba gritando por mi , queriendo verme y pidiendo explicaciones , pero nadie quería decirle la verdad . Tras dos mese y medio de tratamiento y de cuidados por fin pudo salir del hospital , sus padres fueron por ella y la llevaron directamente a su casa , Hermione estaba muy deprimida y no quería ver a nadie , nadie le había dado razón de mi , y de lo que había pasado , los más indicados para dar aquella noticia eran sus padres .

Ahora que estas recuperada es momento de que sepas lo que paso – Sra Granger

Escucho , por fin se van a dignar a decirme donde esta Harry – Le enfrento Hermione molesta

Harry esta dentro de ti cariño – Sr Granger

¿ Es una broma ? – (Hermione)

No , el corazón que late dentro de ti es de Harry – (SraGranger)

No es cierto , por favor papá dime que no es verdad – dijo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Me encantaría hacerlo hija pero , no puedo , Harry entrego su vida para salvar la tuya , su corazón te mantiene viva –

_**No me dejes de amar Donde quiera que vallas , **_

_**Siempre lleva un pedazo de mi **_

_**Cuéntame tus sueños mira hacia el cielo Me encontraras ahí**_

Hermione se quedo sin palabras , mientras las lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por su rostro y colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho . Muchas veces estamos digestos a hacer locuras para salvar a las personas que amamos ya sea interponiéndose entre la persona y una maldición , o dando su corazón a cambio de su propia vida . Ahora se que ella esta tranquila ya que antes de partir logre dejar un mundo nuevo en el sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos podrán crecer sin temor , ahora estoy feliz por que logra crear un mundo mejor que en el ella y yo crecimos y desde donde estoy ahora la amare y la cuidare por el resto de sus días hasta que logre reunirse conmigo aquí arriba

_**No me dejes de amar Donde quiera que vallas , **_

_**Siempre lleva un pedazo de mi **_

_**Cuéntame tus sueños mira hacia el cielo **_

_**Me encontraras ahí **_


End file.
